Some Things Will Never Change
by Tachibana6
Summary: What happens when Shizuo finds a sick Izaya? All characters belong to Ryohgo Narita. :  Enjoy!


Somethings Will Never Change

Shizuo brushed the gentle snowflakes from his pale blond hair. His black leather shoes imprinted in the snow as he walked with his hands in his pockets. Even in the cold weather, he wore nothing but his bartender outfit. Even his sunglasses were fogged up by the cold air. And just fiddling with the buttons on the vest reminded him of his brother, the one that bought him the outfit to begin with. He glanced for a second at the big movie poster hanging on the side of the movie theater. It was an old poster of his brother's debut film. He groaned and continued past. It was enough to increase his bad mood but only a little.

"Izaya-kun." The name spilled from his between his lips, "I will kill you." His voice was a low grumble. He clinched his fists, getting angrier by the second. He tried to calm himself. I don't like violence. He revealed a cigarette from his pocket and then lit it. Puffs of smoke filled his surrounding. He gritted his teeth imaging Izaya's smiling face. I hate having him on mind all the time. I can't tell if it's anger or obsession that keeps me thinking about him. He took a step forward, kicking an empty can on the street.

"Hey Shizuo, want some sushi? It's good for you." Simon called out from the shop. Shizuo, continuing with his head down, barely spoke; he just waved the man away as he walked further towards an alley. He didn't feel like going home tonight when he was so angry just thinking about Izaya. It was like he was unconsciously trying to hunt the mischievous boy down. He knew Izaya would be hard to find, right? Izaya was always found in weird places: either nearby just to annoy him or stomping on girls' cell phones. But Shizuo couldn't stop himself from smiling; just thinking about how he would destroy Izaya. First he'd start by smashing the boy with something really really heavy or even stabbing Izaya with his own knife"something slow and painful would do. He laughed to himself, brushing more snow out of his hair. And when he realized it, he had walked himself to a dead end.

He stood there for a moment. Taking the last smoke from his cigarette, he then dropped it in the snow. "Something stinks." He said to himself as turned to leave. But he was startled at the sound of a sneeze. He raised an eyebrow. He wasn't scared, after all being the strongest man in Ikebukuro, not many dared to approach him. And without a second thought he proceeded to leave.

"Even in a snow storm you're dressed like a bartender? You really are stupid." Shizuo recognized the voice followed by ridiculing laughter without even turning around. He clinched his fists. Grabbing for the closest streetlamp, he said:

"Izaya-kun!" His voice was a roar that even surprised himself. Izaya sat there with his head resting on his knees, wiping his runny nose with his jacket sleeve. Even with the enraged Shizuo coming towards him, he didn't move. Instead he drew his knife from his pocket. "Come any closer Shizu-chan and I'll cut you." He said and then he coughed more and more, causing him to drop his knife. What was this? Izaya was barely strong enough to fight back? This was it, Shizuo thought, his chance to finally kill Izaya"revenge. Izaya's breath came out in chunks"clouds of breath and his eyes were watery half-moons. The closer Shizuo got, the more he could see Izaya's flushed face. Shizuo stopped. His heart skipped a beat. A vibrant stirring began brewing in his pants. He was taken"taken by the enemy.

Shizuo blushed and took a step back. He couldn't bring himself to attack the boy when he looked so...so arousing. Shizuo threw the street lamp in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong with you?" he said, "Are you dying?"

"Shut up, Shizu-chan. It's got nothing to do with you." Izaya made an attempt to stand up, but all he did was collapse into the snow, dragging his body past Shizuo. Why am I watching him crawl away? This is my chance"my revenge. Izaya took a breath on the ground, trying to stand again. Look at him. He's pathetic. Izaya's hand then gripped Shizuo's ankle.

"Izaya-kun?" Shizuo said bending down. "Shizu-chan" he said in a weak voice, constantly panting with his speech, "H-help me." That face? Shizuo couldn't get a grip on himself. His heart pounded so loudly it could be heard over the noisy city. He was speechless staring into the helpless Izaya's eyes. He was so cute"so innocent looking when he was in this condition. What was this feeling coming over Shizuo? He hadn't felt anything like this before. He felt as if he wanted to embrace Izaya regardless of their history. The boy was just so cute. He blushed and retreated frightened by his own feelings. He wanted to leave Izaya there, but the image of the weak Izaya's cute face lingered on in his mind. His heart rapidly beat. Izaya's eyes closed as his body became limp.

What was this feeling? Shizuo thought as he held the devious boy in his arms, pressing him close to his chest. He still has a pulse. He needs warmth. Shizuo raced threw the streets passing Simon again. Simon looked up shocked at the sight, then his eyes softened. "Things change every day, I guess." He smiled to himself and went back into the shop.

The lights in the apartment were very bright. Shizuo sat at the end of the bed with his legs crossed. He glanced over at the resting Izaya. His fever is getting worse. Here I am, watching him sleep when I should be torturing him. Shizuo sighed. I guess I don't hate him that much…but then why am I always thinking about him? Shizuo looked closely at Izaya's profile. Was it his devious grin that made him so unforgettable? Or was it his flushed face that stirred Shizuo's heart?

"Hey…quit staring at me, pervert." Izaya opened one eye and then the other. Shizuo blushed and turned away.

"Try anything funny and I will cut you. Promise." Izaya said and then grinned.

"Shut up. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead right now." Shizuo stood up. "So why don't you kill me?" he laughed.

"Be quiet. Just be quiet." Shizuo grabbed the nearest dresser in the bedroom and hovered it over Izaya. Izaya coughed and shivered. Shizuo blushed again and threw the dresser to the floor. It was hard to hurt Izaya when was making such a cute face. When he wasn't being so stubborn and childlike…he was actually kinda cute. Shizuo ran his fingers through his hair at the thought. "I'll make soup. Try to eat."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "I don't want that dummy. Get me pizza and beer. Now." His foot nudged Shizuo.

"But I don't have any pizza or beer."

"Huh? Then go get some." Izaya turned over whimpering from his fever. When he was like this, it was easy to laugh at him. He was like a bad child. Shizuo grabbed his wallet from the nightstand and hurried into the snow.

Somehow when Izaya's face was flushed and he was so weak, he was irresistible. Shizuo thought. His feet crushed the snow and he couldn't recall when he started thinking about it, but he couldn't stop himself from imagining his fingers groping Izaya's thin body. He wanted to skim his tongue down the boy's pale back and push his fingers inside, maybe even taking the boy from the back. He wanted to place his lips near the boy's neck and nuzzle him. The thoughts made him blush as his member began to throb from between his thighs. He shook his head back and forth, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. After all the pain and suffering I went through"his lies and here, I can't even mercilessly hurt him. Damn. He took out another cigarette, but it wasn't long before he returned to his lonely apartment. He eased the door open, trying not to rip it off the hinges.

He entered the bedroom and placed the food on the nightstand. When he pulled back the blankets, Izaya was missing from the bed. "Izaya-kun…" the name spilled from his mouth. Was this a trick or something? No matter how cute Izaya appeared to be, he was still a trickster of the worst type. But then Shizuo heard a thud. It came from the bathroom. And when he listened closely, he heard the shower water hitting the porcelain tub.

The bathroom was steamy and there was Izaya lying bare on the tiled floor. Beads of water traced his body. His eyes were downcast as his chest bobbed up and down from his heavy breathing. He was panting with his eyes half open.

"W-what happened?" Shizuo couldn't stop his nosebleed from just looking at boy's body. He covered his blushing face, feeling his member twitch at the sight. He licked his lips. What had become of him? These lustful thoughts. He couldn't control himself. Izaya looked into his eyes, helplessly panting.

"I tried to shower," he said in a low whisper, "But then I started to feel faint and…" He couldn't finish his sentence without whimpering from his vicious fever. His flushed cheeks were glowing as he lifted his head. "P-please…take me to bed."

And at that moment Shizuo lost all control over his actions. He ran his fingers through Izaya's black hair. The sick boy couldn't fight back. Shizuo took a breath and buried his face in Izaya's hair. "You smell so nice for a rat." He smiled and then gently kissed the boy's head.

His arms wrapped around Izaya's waist, pulling him closer. He leaned Izaya's weak body against the tub. His back was against the cold porelain but he was so hot inside he could barely feel it. Shizuo's hands brushed against his hard pink nipples. Izaya moaned loudly, trying to hold back his voice as his fingers gripped the bathroom rug. He tilted his head back as Shizuo's lips pressed against his neck, first nipping at the ear, making him flinch. A sudden heat brewed between his thighs as Shizou licked his collar bone, planting tiny kisses all over his pale skin. His lips then traveled to Izaya's chest. He licked a nipple strikingly like a snake, his hot tongue whipped it. Izaya's moans were high pitch as he tried to pull away, but Shizuo's strength was too much, overpowering so easily, he had no other option but to submit. It felt so good. He couldn't deny it. He cooed loudly with his thighs pressed together to hide his thick member, throbbing from Shizuo's heated fingertips caressing his flesh. He seemed more sensitive. Before another pant could escape his lips, Shizuo pressed his mouth against Izaya's harshly. It was a rough kiss that forced Izaya's lips apart. Shizuo then pushed his tongue in, sucking on Izaya's bottom lip. Izaya clutched Shizuo's hair. Their foreheads were touching. Izaya's lips curled around Shizuo's lips as he felt Shizuo's hands massaging his hips. He slightly groaned but he couldn't stop kissing Shizuo, their lips meeting over and over again. He wanted Shizou inside him. He'd never admit it, but his young body hungered for it. Was this why Shizuo was always on his mind? A deep cooing pulled from his throat as his tongue entered Shizuo's hot mouth. Both their bodies were ablaze.

A high-pitched moan flew from Izaya's mouth when Shizuo's finger entered him. It was unexpected but the more the finger pulled in and out, the more it began to feel so pleasurable. He wanted more than just a finger. He became frustrated, yearning for something thicker, bigger.

"I see. You're a virgin." Shizuo chuckled and then kissed the boy's blushing face. Izaya refused to face him in this situation. He couldn't. But Shizuo seemed to read his mind. His fingers rapidly undid the belt on his pants and revealed his swollen organ just waiting for a release. Shizuo didn't know how much longer he could go before penetrating the helplessly greedy Izaya. He then noticed the erection Izaya was trying to hide. He was so hard it looked as if he would explode. This brought a smile to Shizuo's face, seeing Izaya like this, knowing the boy was begging for it.

"Look at you," he said, "You're about to explode."

"S-shut up." Izaya's voice was lustful as he parted his legs letting Shizuo see all of him. Shizuo took the invitation without a second thought. He gripped Izaya's thighs tenderly and gently pressed his member against the moist entrance. Izaya moaned. Shizuo pushed in deeper, watching Izaya struggle in pain, the young man gripping the bathroom rug and tears streaming down his cheeks. This wouldn't do anything for his fever except make him hotter. But Shizuo held him tightly, listening to his sexy moans echo throughout the bathroom. He thrust slowly, letting the boy's virgin hole accustom to his thick size. Izaya scratched Shizuo's back, leaving marks that mimicked cat scratches. He gritted his teeth as Shizuo rocked him back and forth, his back constantly slamming into the porcelain tub. His fingers inched up Izaya's heated body, kissing Izaya's lips as his thrusts quicken. Izaya's moans grew louder and louder. The warmth between them was growing so strong that beads of sweat drizzling down their bodies. Shizuo pushed in deeper, rocking Izaya's body faster and faster. Shizuo's jagged breaths quickened as his warm member felt as if it were about to burst inside Izaya's hot body. And Izaya's voice reached a soprano pitch. Holding Izaya close, he gave his last splurt, filling the boy with his hot cream and simultaneously, Izaya's jizz ran between his thighs as he fell limp in Shizuo's arms. His chest was moving rapidly as his eyes closed. And there he lay in Shizuo's arms faint from the heat. Shizuo smiled. Izaya had never looked so cute. He kissed the boy on the lips again, wishing he could hold him forever.

By morning, Izaya awoke in Shizuo's bed. Mmmm…these blankets smell like Shizuo, he thought as he smiled. He then quickly closed his eyes as Shizou entered the room.

"Get up. It's already noon."

Izaya opened his eyes, "I feel better."

"Yeah, I checked your temperature this morning. You're fever is gone."

"So I'm leaving." Izaya pulled on his jackt. His fingers brushed against the fur trim. Thank you was what he wanted to say, but he'd never say it.

"Shizu-chan."

"What?"

"About last night. Err…If you tell anyone...I'll just say it was rape." He smiled and headed for the window watching the now enraged Shizuo reach for anything insight. "You! Y-you wanted it! Izaya-kun! He growled hurling the bed. Izaya darted out the window dodging everything Shizuo threw. Neither of them would forget what happened on that night and both treasured the memory if they could admit it or not. Simon watched a vending machine crash in the distance. He laughed. "And sometimes, things never change." he said, watching Izaya sprint past and Shizuo throwing a car. Simon was right. Some things would never change.


End file.
